


You Got A Problem?

by MessedUpMessages



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bromance, M/M, OC aliens sorta, Pining Keith (Voltron), lance being buds with keith, no homo except kinda really homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpMessages/pseuds/MessedUpMessages
Summary: or, alternatively, my freind keith, the galraalso i needed some lance being nice to keith as a freind, and pining keith so ye





	You Got A Problem?

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda based this off a comic i saw. not sure who it was, but creds to them   
> whoever they are

Lance blew out a breath, leaning against the claws of the blue lion. The planet they had just saved was populated by creatures half the height of a human, and they were extremely talkative. Lance didn't want to talk; all day a headache had been building behind his temples, a throbbing pulse like a drumbeat.  
Then he heard the voices. Angry ones, or rather, one angry and one tired, protesting.  
It was keith, but he wasn’t the angry voice, oddly. Lance hauled himself to his feet, descending the hill his lion was perched on into the valley where the others were talking with the planets inhabitants.  
Soon the owners of the voices came into view. Keith had his hands out in front of him in a peaceable gesture, looking around nervously. The short, squat, indigenous alien, robes giving him a pompous air was shouting abuse and pointing an accusing finger at the red paladin. Allura had noticed, and so had shiro, but when they saw lance they relaxed, turning back to the aliens they were talking to.  
Headache forgotten, lance came up behind keith and put his hand on the red paladins shoulder. He flinched, but then seeing that it was lance, relaxed marginally, folding his arms over his stomach nervously.   
“Is there a problem here?” lance asked curiously, a dangerous edge to his voice that keith noticed, but the alien didn't.  
The short creature pointed at keith and roared, making keith shrink into himself self consciously. “Yes, there is a problem! Hes galra! I can smell him!”  
Lance was stunned for a second. This was what this was about. He thought it had been something more important.  
Well, if it was important to keith, -which it was, judging by how anxious he got whenever it was brought up and how sick he looked now- then it was important to lance.  
So he reassured him the way he knew best-snark.  
Cocking his head to the side, he shrugged, giving the alien a quizzical, sceptical look.  
“Yeah? So?”   
He was unaware of keiths startled expression. The alien looked affronted, about to speak, but lance cut him off. He slung a arm over keith's shoulder and pulled him close.  
“This galras name is keith, and he just finished risking his life to save your planet from the galra, who you are now accusing him of being in league with. This galra, keith, is a paladin of voltron, my friend,” he continued, oblivious to keith's face behind him, melting into something softer. “And that means that if you have a problem with him, you have a problem with me.” he leaned down into the creatures face. “So… do we have a problem?”  
The alien quailed under lances fierce glare, and shook his head rapidly. “No.”  
Lance brightened immediately, smile black in full force. “Great!” he said cheerfully. “Now i'm sure allura would love to talk to you, as she seems intent on talking to all of you, so why don’t you run along?”  
The alien fled, speeding away on his short legs. Keith watched lance out of the corner of his eye, trying to force down the blushed crawling over his cheeks.  
“You didn't have to do that lance.” he said roughly. Lance flashed his trademark grin and keith’s heart stuttered.  
“Yes i did.” he insisted. “You’re my friend, and i stand up for my friends.”  
With that he patted keith’s shoulder comfortingly and walked back up the hill to his lion. Keith watched him go with a nervous, giddy smile and a flaming scarlet face. His heart was fluttering in an absurd way that was supremely undignified, but he didn't really mind. The simple kindness had made him feel lighter than air.  
There was no going back from this.  
He was absolutely smitten with that beautiful boy.


End file.
